Out of the Ordinary
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario gets a usual letter from Princess Peach, but he notices something strange when he asks about the surprise that Peach promises when it turns out not to be cake...


**Out of the Ordinary**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You may have notice several certain old 'canceled' stories of mine are no longer there and weren't completely original, right? Well... (cough, cough) I finally decided to take some action and get rid of them. Don't worry - eventually, slowly, but surely, I will be able to get rid of nearly all of my canceled works, plus fanfics that barely qualify as completely original. Instead, I do have actually original stories in the form of one-shots, and as you can see, my love for Mario and hatred for Super Smash Brothers will eventually show that. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the endless amount of Mario fanfics, both actual stories and one-shots, to come!

Disclaimer: Mario and everything related belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny Saturday morning in the Mushroom Kingdom...

"Hey, Mario! The mail's here!"

Mario yawned loudly as he turned to his right on his personal red hammock, not caring for anything else apparently. Luigi sighed as he grabbed the mail out of the blue-colored mailbox, and approached Mario, nudging him.

"Will you get up?" Luigi stated as he sighed, placing Mario's letter on Mario's head. "I know you like sleeping as much as the next time, but seriously, Mario, this one seems interesting!"

Mario woke up, and noticing something on his head, Mario grabbed the letter and opened it up. "Yeah yeah, thanks, Luigi..." Clearing his throat, he read the letter throughly. "Hmmm... dear Mario... I have a surprise at the garden in the back of the castle. Please come by. Love, Princess Peach Toadstool." Stretching his whole body, Mario got off his hammock and walked into his house with no slouching.

Luigi scratched his head in confusion as he watched Mario enter the house strangely. "Hmmm... normally, I thought Mario would be excited by something like this..." He started to massage his mustache as he continued asking himself, "Maybe today he's finally tired enough to be... cranky?"

Suddenly, to the green capped plumber's surprise, Mario bursted through the wooden door like a bullet, and made his way into the green warp pipe in front of their house, heading downwards. Luigi, being knocked down, shook his head in disbelief as he was proven wrong.

"Well, at least Mario does have some sense, after all," He laughed as he got back up and dusted himself off, "Looks like Mario did take the letter seriously. Anyway..." Coughing a bit, he pulled out his own letter. "Let me see what mine say..." Clearing his throat, he started throughly reading his own letter. "Dear Luigi..."

* * *

Upon exiting the warp pipe, Mario made his way through the central entrance of Toad Town, and headed east to Princess Peach's Castle. Greeting the friendly Toad civilians on the way, Mario passed by the local shop and headed to the center of the city, standing in between the garden, the postal office, and Merlon's House of Fortune Telling. Taking a quick glance to the northern direction to see the blue doors imprinted with a yellow star, Mario ran up and opened up the door, closing it behind him as he made his way towards the castle, which was being shined brightly by the yellow sun. Running along the yellowish dirt-paved path, Mario headed towards the castle with no hassle. Stopping right in front of the grayish, stone-paved bridge, Mario took off his red cap to look up at the beautiful paint portrait of Peach at the top of the castle, being shined on the most. Smiling, Mario ran over the bridge and entered into the castle, to be greeted by Princess Peach herself.

"Oh! Welcome, Mario!" Peach greeted as she giggled. "I didn't know you would get here this fast! It's like a new record!"

Mario chuckled, patting Peach on the back. "Oh, my dear princess, it's-a always a record when I'M around-a!" He laughed heartily, smacking Peach on the butt as he made his way towards the staircase.

Peach giggled after being smacked, and she walked next to Mario, stating, "Oh, Mario, today I have a nice surprise for you..."

Cake, Mario said with a grin as he shook his head. Even though it's delicious and I love it, it's always the same thing with a slightly different flavor...

"...And it's NOT related to food in any shape, form, or size!" Peach exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Mario dropped his jaw in disbelief, gazing at Peach as if she was crazy. "W-what!? No cake this time around-a, Peachie?"

Peach only nodded as she smiled. "Oh, you'll LOVE what you're gonna see... come on, to my room!" Opening the star-printed brown door, she skipped up the red staircase, while Mario waddling behind.

As the two human lovers continued climbing the seemingly endless amount of stairs, Mario was starting to lose his breath a bit, while Peach was as cheery as cinnamon. After fifteen minutes and fifty eight seconds, the pair finally reached the top, much to Mario's expense.

"Mamma mia... I'm-a exhausted..." Mario stated as he wiped his forehead, looking at Peach. "Peach-a... please tell me that the surprise is good."

Peach only nodded, her eyes closed as she giggled. "Oh, yes, Mario!" Opening the door to her room, she stated to Mario, "Go right in!"

Mario scratched his head in confusion. "Errr, okay..." Being slightly cautious, Mario entered the room, looking around to see if anything unnatural would occur. Sighing, he sat down on Peach's soft, pink bed, stating, "Well, at least it wasn't a trap, or anything..."

Right as he said that, he heard cackling, and the red capped plumber got up to see Peach laughing at him while pointing. Mario blinked in confusion.

"Peach? Are you-a all right?" Mario asked as he frowned. "Something seems very profound about you..."

Peach rolled her eyes. "Oh please! How could you be so foolish to fall for this?" She then ripped off her head, which was revealed to be a mask, as the true bearer was... "Behold the awesomeness that is Princess Daisy!"

Mario's jaw dropped in disbelief, horrified. "What the... DAISY!?" He started smacking his head on the wall, to see if he was dreaming. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening..."

Daisy cackled evilly as she entered the room and shut the door, planning on torturing Mario...

* * *

Luigi emerged from the green warp portal, looking around to see that he was in a dense, tropical jungle. Frowning, he took off his green cap and started scratching his head, with was covered by his brownish hair.

"Mamma mia, I should have brought a map with me..." He stated as he gulped while looking around again, "It looks like I could get lost in this place..."

Before he had anytime to react, he was tied up by several green Kritters, the lot of the humanoid crocodiles picking up the tied up plumber and heading towards the western direction. Luigi struggled, but couldn't get out, as he tried calling for help as the warp pipe disappeared into the ground.

"Help! Anyone! Someone!" Luigi called out as he struggled, before finally screaming at the top of his lungs, "Mario, wherever you are, HEEEEEAAAAALLLLLLP!!"

**THE END**


End file.
